


You Were My Best Friend

by acherik



Series: They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Charles is hurt, Cherik - Freeform, College AU, Erik gets his heart ripped out and stomped on, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is hurt, Erik is stubborn, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr discovered he started to like his best friend, Charles Xavier, in middle school. He decides to share these feelings with Charles, only for Charles to tell him he likes someone else, Moira.Erik avoids Charles after that, and for a very long period of time, but he can't avoid him forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit rating because it probably will be later on :P
> 
> I've been writing angst lately, don't know why. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy so far!!

Erik Lehnsherr has been best friends with Charles Xavier since kindergarten.

The two boys met on the first day of school, the children were instructed to partner up. Erik having just moved from Germany, and Charles with England, moved to the corner of the room, away from everyone else. The other children picked their partners quickly, leaving the two of them being the only ones without partners.

With a bit of hesitation, the boys finally spoke a couple of words to each other, but soon after, they bonded immediately.

Erik and Charles bonded on how neither of them were from the U.S. It was easy to tell they weren't either, considering their accents. As they got older, Erik would start to teach Charles some German words, in exchange for Charles teaching Erik how to play chess.

Also as they got older, Erik started to learn more about himself, mainly the fact that he likes boys. Specifically one boy in particular, his best friend, Charles.

Erik started to have these feelings for Charles around seventh grade. They started slowly, just eagerness to see the other, that soon led to butterflies in his stomach. Those lead to Erik picking up on the little things Charles does, like the way Charles knits his eyebrows and bites his lips when he's deep in thought, or the way Charles smiles so warm and kind at Erik every time he sees him...

Erik was head-over-heels in love with Charles and he needed to tell him.

He didn't tell him, until a month into their freshman year in high school.

Erik woke up Friday morning feeling eager and nervous. He actually _tried_ with his appearance today, throwing on a nice black polo and dark jeans, combing his auburn hair back, instead of his usual baggy sweatshirt and tousled hair.

He was too nervous to eat the waffles his mother made him that morning. Instead, he brushed his teeth at least three times, before briskly walking to school.

When he got there, he met Charles at their usual spot in front of the library, where he saw him sitting up against the wall, nose buried deep into a book.

Erik takes a deep breath, walking over and sliding down the wall, sitting next to Charles, who immediately closes his book, turning his attention to Erik.

“I have to tell you something,” Charles says, a smile starting to form on his lips.

Erik’s stomach does a flip. “Me too,” he replies coolly, trying to hide his nervousness. “You go first.”

“I like someone,” he smiles a little sheepishly.

Erik’s heart starts to beat faster in his chest. “Who?”

“You know Moira MacTaggert?” Erik feels his heart sink to his stomach, his chest starting to tighten. “She's in my honors biology class and she's brilliant!”

Erik tunes him out, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest.

“Erik?” Charles snaps to get his attention. “What were you going to tell me?”

“It's nothing,” Erik forces a weak smile, before getting up and starting to walk in the direction of the office.

Charles gets up too, quickly grabbing his bag and going after Erik. “You alright?” Charles asks once he catches up to him.

Erik only nods, but he's far from alright. He feels like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and torn into a billion pieces that can never be put back together.

Of course Charles didn't like him, he was his best friend, seen as nothing more.

Erik feels a lump starting to form in his throat and his breathing becomes shallower. He starts walking faster.

“Erik, slow down!” Charles reaches out and grabs his arm, but Erik quickly yanks himself free of his grip and speeds ahead of him. “Erik!”

Erik just keeps walking, getting to the office and pulling the door open to enter. He walks up to the front desk.

“Can I call my mom? I'm not feeling well.” The office lady nods, placing the phone on the desk.

Erik dials his mother's number, telling her he was sick to his stomach, which he wishes was the case.

“I'll be there soon, bärchen,” Edith replies sweetly, making Erik feel a tiny bit better, considering.

Erik thanks her and hangs up, sitting in a chair nearby and slumping down in it as he waits.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out to see he's got multiple texts from Charles, asking where he was and if he was okay. Erik deletes the chat without even opening up the messages.

Edith arrives within five minutes of their conversation, signing Erik out and walking quietly with him to the car.

Erik stares out the window the whole time on the short back drive to his house. His mother doesn't say anything, she just drives in silence.

Once they get home, Edith wraps her arms tightly around him. Erik melts into her hug, feeling his breathing starting to become shallow again.

She presses a kiss to his head. “Erik,” Erik buries his face in her shoulder as tears start to stream down his face. Edith pulls away and takes his face in her hands. Erik looks down at the ground. “Get some rest, okay?” Erik gives the smallest of nods, receiving another embrace and more kisses.

Erik goes to his room and flops down on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. He hears his phone once again vibrate, repeatedly this time. He groans and pulls it out of his pocket, to see that Charles was calling him.

He quickly denies the call and turns his phone off, trying to think of everything _but_ Charles.

But that was hard. Very hard. Charles is Erik's best friend, his best friend that he likes but doesn't like him.

Erik can't be around that, he won't be around that. It hurts too much for him to just act like what he feels for Charles isn't there. He can just sit back and watch him be happy with Moira while Erik was completely miserable. He wouldn't fake it.

Erik needed to end his friendship with Charles, it was for the best.

-  
Erik must've fallen asleep because he suddenly wakes up to the sound of voices. Particular voices, one belonging to a very similar person: Charles.

“Is he alright?” Erik hears the familiar British accented voice asks. Erik feels his chest tighten just hearing Charles.

“He's not feeling well,” Edith replies.

“Can I see him?” Erik sucks in a breath. He cannot see Charles.

“I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Will you just tell him that I was here and to contact me when he feels better?”

“I will, goodbye, Charles,” Erik hears the sound of the front door closes and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Erik's expecting his mother to ask him what happened, but she doesn't. She lets Erik stay in his room the rest of the day, only coming out to use the bathroom and took a couple of bites out of the dinner Edith made him, then lets him go back in his room.

He stays in his room for the whole weekend, contemplating what to do Monday morning. He turns his phone back on on Sunday, seeing he has about fifteen texts from Charles and six missed calls. Erik ignores them all.

-  
Even though he had the whole weekend to recover, he still dreaded going to school Monday morning.

He slowly at his cereal and slowly got ready for school. He knew he had time, so he took his time walking to school as well.

When Erik got there, he immediately went to the office to see his counselor. “I would like to change my schedule.”

“Kid, it's a month into the term, it's a bit late for that,” his counselor, Mr. Howlett replied.

“I _need_ to,” Erik sits down at one of the chairs next to his desk. “Can you just see if you can switch my second and fifth period?”

Mr. Howlett knits his eyebrows together but complies, turning over to his computer to see. “You're in luck,” he makes a few clicks on his computer, printing off a new schedule and handing it to Erik.

“Thank you,” Erik gives him a small smile, grateful he got out of the classes he has with Charles.

“Everything alright?” Erik nods and gets up. “Erik, if something's wrong, you can tell me, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you again,” with that, Erik leaves to go to class, getting there just in time right when the bell rings.

Erik gets through his morning rather easily, but then lunch came.

Erik usually goes to the cafeteria to sit with Charles, but today and probably for most days, he just goes to his locker to grab his lunch and decides to eat on the school grounds. He makes his way to sit outside under the bleachers and eats alone.

-  
After a couple months of ignoring and avoiding Charles, Erik stops receiving class and texts from him. Charles has apparently given up on his attempt to reach out to Erik, which makes him sad, but it's for the best.

If they happened to see each other, it would be very brief. If he saw Charles walking in the hall, he'd turn around and start walking in the other direction. If he had a new class with Charles, he would immediately switch out right after the period was over, going straight to his counselor..

Erik was able to do it for the past two years without being questioned, until senior year, when he discovered he had chemistry with Charles.

“Erik, I can't switch you out of this class,” Mr. Howlett says flatly. “There's no other classes available and it's your senior year. It's your last term of the year.”

“You don't understand, I need to switch out of that class,” Erik practically begs.

Mr. Howlett gets up and closes his door before sitting back down across from Erik. “Erik, you've been doing this since freshman year. What's going on?”

“I just had a falling out with my friend,” he mumbles and looks down at his hands, starting to pick at his cuticles.

“So you've been switching out of classes to avoid them?” Erik nods in reply. “Jesus, kid,” his counselor laughs lightly. “What happened?”

Erik snaps his head up to look at the gravely man. “Just grew apart, nothing major Mr. Howlett.”

“Erik you're practically an adult, call me Logan,” Logan replies. “And I don't believe you just ‘grew apart.’”

Erik sighs defeatedly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. “Because we didn't,” he mutters. “I-he hurt me. Not intentionally, but I just can't be around him anymore since I'm still hurting.”

Erik _still_ hurt, constantly. Even seeing Charles made him just want to tell him why, but he just can't do it. Charles was probably happier without him anyway.

“Did you tell him that?” Logan asks, taking Erik out of his thoughts.

He shakes his head. “No. I can't tell him.”

“Don't you think he deserves to know?”

Erik takes a deep breath. “He’ll look at me differently if he did,” he says quietly.

“Why?”

He looks up at Logan, taking another deep breath. “Because I've been in love with him since...forever.” Erik feels a lot lighter, as if those words have been holding him down for years. “I was going to tell him, but then he told me he likes some girl and I just couldn't handle the pain.”

Logan nods in understanding. “I'm sorry that happened kid. The good news is, you can just get through this class and then you'll graduate and never see him again.”

Boy does Erik hope.

-  
Turns out, _Charles_ ended up switching out of the class, leaving Erik Charles free for the rest of his life.

Senior year was over and Erik spends his summer relaxing before he heads off to Westchester University.

Edith gives him a long hug when she drops Erik off at the university, walking with him to his dorm. “You can always call me bärchen.”

“I know, Mama,” Erik gives her a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. “I'll see you on Thanksgiving,” he says sadly, receiving another long hug from his mother before she leaves.

Erik opens the room to his dorm, halting in the doorway when he sees someone already in the room, making their bed.

The person turns, Erik meets bright blue eyes and a warm smile, that soon fades to shock. “Erik?”

“Charles.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues and an angsty ending! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Erik drops his bags down on the other side of the room before quickly leaving.

Charles is his roommate. _Of course_ Charles is his roommate.

Erik shakes his head in disbelief as he opens the door to the main office of room and board. He walks up to the front desk, being greeted by an old woman.

“Hey, I’d like a new roommate,” Erik says, starting to drum his fingers on the desk, anxiously.

The woman makes a few clicking noises on her computer. “I'm sorry, but the rooms seem to be full. When there's one available, I can let you know,” she smiles warmly at him.

“How long will that take?”

“A few months.”

Erik sighs and thanks her, before slowly walking back to his room.

He had to be in the same room with Charles for months. It will be a whole lot harder to ignore him now.

-  
“So, how are you?” Charles asks him later that day, breaking the long hours of silence.

“Fine,” Erik replies dryly. He was lying on his bed, resting his face on his arms as he stares blankly at the blue wall, trying to stop thinking about how good Charles looks.

“I'm fine thanks for asking,” Charles says sarcastically.

Erik scoffs. “You were never one for sarcasm, Charles.”

“Well I've developed a use for it over the years, you know, the ones where you ignored me,” he spat and Erik turns over to see Charles actually looks pissed.

Charles couldn't possibly care, could he? No, Charles cares for _Moira_ , not Erik.

“Whatever,” he mutters, turning back around to face away from Charles.

“Nice to see your stubbornness hasn't died down,” he hears Charles say. “Maybe you haven't changed much after all.”

Erik rolls his eyes before burying his head in the pillow, hoping this is all a bad dream.

But, it's unfortunately not since Erik wakes up to the sound of someone feverishly typing on a laptop.

He groans and turns to see Charles typing away. “What are you doing?” Erik says sleepily.

“I'm emailing Raven,” he replies, not taking his fingers away from the keyboard.

“Could you email her quieter? Some of us are trying to sleep,” Erik grumbles, turning away from him again. “How could I forget you were a night owl?” Erik says to himself.

Charles laughs lightly, the sound filling Erik completely, he's missed his laugh. “And you're a light sleeper.”

“And you're annoying,” he buries his face in his pillow, trying to fall back asleep.

“Is that why you started avoiding me?” Charles asks, not even hiding the hurt in his voice. “Or was it something else I did?”

Erik turns over again and sits up to look at Charles. “It doesn't matter.”

“It doesn't matter? So _I_ don't matter? How I feel doesn't matter?” Charles asks him in disbelief. “You have any idea how selfish that is?”

“You were fine without me, Charles,” he replies flatly.

Charles just shakes his head, starting type on his laptop again.

Erik turns to lay on his back, staring at the dark ceiling. Maybe Erik is being selfish, not really considering how Charles feels. He closes his eyes and feels a wave of guilt wash over him. Charles did care about him, not in the way Erik hoped he did, but he maybe did care.

“I'm sorry,” Erik says, turning his head to look at Charles, who simply nods.

“I accept your apology,” he says without looking away from his laptop screen. “I'm sorry too, for whatever I did.”

Erik opens his mouth but quickly shuts it and turns away again, starting to drift back to sleep.

-  
“Can I play with you?”

Erik looks up from the chessboard he has on his bed, starting a game by himself. He looks up to see Charles, looking hopeful in front of him.

“No,” Erik looks back down at his board.

“Afraid I'll beat you?” Charles challenges and Erik looks up to see him smirking, something Erik's missed seeing. “You are, aren't you?”

Erik shakes his head, a smile starting to tug on his lips. “Just shut up and play, Charles.”

Charles smiles and sits down across from him, picking up a white pawn. “I'll go easy on you,” he says playfully.

“Don't.”

“Whatever you say,” Charles takes his move, Erik quickly takes his after.

After exchanging moves back and forth, Charles thinks hard before he takes his next move, biting down on his lip as he thinks.

Erik's eyes go to his lips, thinking about all the times Charles did that, and all the times he wanted to kiss him.

Charles looks up and locks eyes with Erik, a smile resting on his face. “Take your move.”

Erik takes a move he should've taken a long time ago. He leans forward and kisses Charles, knocking over some chess pieces in the process.

Charles tastes exactly how Erik imagined, his lips are as soft as they looked.

Erik pulls away, looking at Charles for some sort of reaction, but is cut short when Charles pulls him by the collar of his shirt and presses their lips back together.

Charles tosses the game out of the way, moving closer to Erik and deepening the kiss. Erik parts his lips, running his tongue over Charles lips, which part and welcome Erik's tongue in.

Erik lies back on his bed, taking Charles with him. As their tongues collide, Erik slides his hand under Charles’ shirt, feeling his soft skin beneath.

Charles pulls away to sit up and take his shirt off, Erik kisses every inch of exposed skin. He kisses and gently nips at his collarbone, receiving a soft moan from Charles.

He smirks and does it again, making Charles rock his hips forward. Charles starts to tug at Erik's sweatshirt, making Erik pull away and take it off.

Erik's not sure _how_ far Charles is going to go, but he doesn't really care at the moment because he's kissing Charles and he's kissing him back, something a lot more than Erik could've asked for.

Charles undoes Erik's jeans, starting to tug them down. “Hold on,” Erik kisses him quickly before pulling away, moving off the bed to take his pants off, leaving his boxers on, while Charles does the same.

Charles grabs Erik's arm and pulls him back down and into a kiss. Erik sits upright again, Charles quickly moving back onto his lap.

When their hips clash, both of them moan into each other's mouths. Erik's hands roam Charles’ chest, feeling his smooth and slightly muscled skin. He slides his hand further down, reaching the hem of Charles’ boxers, and moving his hand forward over the obvious bulge.

Charles moans at the feel of Erik's hand. He moves his hand over to Erik's boxers, sliding his hand under them to feel Erik.

“Charles,” Erik throws his head back against the wall as Charles frees his erection from his boxers and starts stroking him.

Charles crashes their lips back together in a heated kiss, his mouth falling open as Erik slides his hand under his boxers and starts stroking him.

“W-wait,” Charles says and Erik immediately pulls his hand away. Charles kisses him when he sees a look of hurt and confusion wash over his face. “I'm close,” a small blush rises to his cheeks.

Erik kisses his cheeks, moving his hand back over Charles’ cock, slowly stroking him. He starts to gently bite and kiss his neck.

Charles grips on Erik's shoulders hard. “Erik..I’m...oh my god...Erik!”

Erik feels Charles shoot his load in his hand, driving Erik over the edge and he comes in Charles’ hand.

Charles kisses him, long and deep, before removing himself from Erik's lap to go to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Erik stays there, sitting naked in his bed, wondering about what the hell he just did.

-  
The next day, Erik was trying to study for his calculus class, when he heard Charles clicking his pen as he was reading.

“Charles, either put down that pen or I will break it,” Erik threatens, going back reading his notes.

“It helps me focus,” Charles replies. “Picked it up while you ignored me,” he sing-songs.

Erik rolls his eyes. “Are you going to keep throwing that back in my face?”

“It's not throwing it in your face if it's a clear fact, Erik,” he spat.

“Get over it,” Erik mutters and he hears a slam of Charles’ text book.

Charles grabs Erik's notebook and tosses it to the other side of the room. “Get over it?! You have any idea what you did, Erik?”

“Do you have any idea what you did, Charles?” Erik retorts.

Charles crosses his arms over his chest. “No I don't because you won't fucking tell me what I did wrong!” He runs a hand through his hair. “Just tell me what I did, Erik. You at least owe me that.”

“I don't owe you anything,” Erik says darkly.

“The hell you don't!” Charles is shouting now. “You left me, Erik. You left me for years with no answers, you didn't respond to any of my calls or texts. You completely cut me out of your life. I deserve an explanation, you at least owe me that.”

Erik gets up and brushes past Charles, picking up his notebook. He grabs his bag and walks out of the dorm, slamming the door as he leaves.

He briskly walks down the hall and down the stairs, heading to study in the library.

Erik stays in there until he starts to get tired, finally heading back to the dorm around nightfall.

When he enters the dorm, Charles is typing away on his laptop, glancing up to look at Erik, then back down.

“Ch-”

“Don't talk to me,” Charles interrupts him.

“Fine by me,” Erik replies, flopping down on his bed, feeling like he's back in high school all over again.

-  
Charles actually ended up not talking to Erik, at all. Erik didn't think he actually meant it, but he did, to his surprise.

He didn't speak a word to him for two whole months, then he unknowingly did a week before Thanksgiving break.

“Are you going home this weekend?” Charles asks on the following Friday.

“Yeah,” Erik replies, starting to throw clothes in his suitcase. “What about you?”

“No, I'm staying here.”

Erik turns around to look at Charles, whose face was buried into his book. “Why?”

Charles stifles a laugh. “You know what my mother’s like, and Raven isn't coming home anyway,” he says a little sadly.

“You can come home with me,” Erik says before he realizes it.

Charles looks up to see Erik is serious. “You want me at your house on Thanksgiving?” Charles shakes his head and looks back down.

“My mother won't mind, you know that,” Erik returns to his packing. “You have the rest of the afternoon to make up your mind. I'm leaving tonight.”

Erik heard movement behind him, then the sound of a zipper being opened. He smiles to himself.

-  
Erik slams the trunk once he gets his and Charles’ suitcases in, before getting into the car and starting to drive.

“Can I ask you something?” Charles asks after only being on the road for about ten minutes.

“Depends.”

Charles playfully rolls his eyes. “So stubborn,” he mutters. “Anyway, does your mom...hate me?”

Erik glances at Charles before looking back at the road. “No, why?”

“Just wondering,” Charles replies, looking out the window at the road ahead of him. “Did she ask why I didn't come around anymore?”

“No.”

“Good to know I wasn't the only one left out,” he mutters.

Erik grips the steering wheel tighter. “Can you stop with that?”

“With what?”

“Stop throwing that shit back in my face, Charles. I get it, I ignored you. I can't go back and change it so just drop it,” Erik says clearly annoyed.

“If you were in my position you would be exacting the exact same way,” Charles retorts, turning his body to face away from Erik. “You probably wouldn't change a damn thing if you could.”

Erik swerves the car to pull over, receiving honks from other drivers. Erik stops the car and turns to glare at Charles. “Why can't you just let it fucking go?”

“You wanna know why?” Charles matches his glare, turning to face Erik again. “You want to know why I’m acting like this, Erik?”

“Yes!”

“You don't deserve an explanation but if that's what it takes then so be it,” he snarls. “I called and texted you that day because I was so worried about you, Erik. I called, I texted, I visited your house and I didn't get a single answer.”

“You stopped,” Erik says dumbly.

“Yeah, I did stop,” Charles continues. “I stopped because I realized what's the point? I tried for two whole months for you to just look at me again,” his voice hitches and Erik can see his blue eyes start to shine with tears. “You were my best friend, Erik. You were my _only_ friend.” Charles shakes his head. “I should've taken the hint after you switched out of all the classes we had together. You were done with me, just like that.”

Charles wipes away a tear that falls, making Erik's chest start to hurt. “So sorry I’m still mad about that fact that you just stopped talking to me and thinking for years that I did something wrong and I could never know what.”

“I'm sorry,” Erik says weakly.

“But you're not,” Charles says quietly, turning to look back out the window.

Erik feels his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes sting with tears. He gets back on the road, the rest of the drive was quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and more chapters are coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY things come together and a happy ending!

Erik pops the trunk and takes out his and Charles’ suitcase, Charles coming around the side of the to grab his.

They walk up the lawn to the front door, Erik lifts up the welcome mat and takes the key from under there.

“You lucky only two other people know where that is,” Charles says behind him, laughing lightly.

“Are you threatening to tell strangers where the spare key to my house is?” Erik asks amused, turning to look at Charles and giving him a small smile.

Charles shrugs and smiles slyly. “Technically it's your mom’s house,” he corrects.

“That's even worse, Charles!” Erik chuckles, making Charles giggle.

Erik smiles softly at him before turning to unlock the door.

“Erik!” Edith squeals as Erik walks in, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Let me look at you,” she pulls away, taking Erik's face in her hands. “You look thinner, bärchen.”

“Ma,” Erik pulls away, smiling warmly at his mother. “Mama, you remember Charles,” Erik steps aside, letting Charles come into view.

Edith smiles warmly at him and pulls him into a hug. “It's good to see you again,” she kisses him on the cheek before pulling away. “Both of you, off to bed, it's late.”

Erik nods in agreement, hugging his mother again before walking to his room, Charles trailing behind him. “We have to share a room, if that's okay?”

“Erik, we already share a room,” Charles smiles, closing the bedroom door behind him. He stares at Erik's queen bed. “I'll take the floor.”

Erik shakes his head. “I'll take it.”

“Erik-”

“It's fine, really,” Erik reassures him, walking over to his closet to grab an extra pillow and blanket.

“We can share, it's okay with me,” Charles says, making Erik turn to face him. “Is that okay with you?”

Erik nods, walking back over to his suitcase to grab a pair of pajamas. “I'm going to go shower.”

Charles nods, moving to his own suitcase to unpack.

After they've both showered and changed, Erik was lying with his back facing Charles, staring at his digital clock, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

“Charles?” Erik whispers.

“Hm?”

Erik closes his eyes and swallows. “If I could go back, I would.” Charles doesn't respond. “I'm sorry,” he adds.

“Saying sorry over and over again won't change what you did,” Charles replies, his voice starting to trail off.

“What do you expect me to do, Charles?” Erik feels his chest starting to tighten.

Charles sighs sleepily. “I'm _trying_ , Erik. I can't say the same for you.”

“You still want to be my friend?”

“I do, but I’m not going to keep putting effort in to save it when you won't,” he yawns, tugging the sheets further up over himself.

Erik takes a deep breath. “I don't want to be your friend, Charles. I-”

“That's all you had to say. Goodnight, Erik.”

-  
Erik woke up the next morning and Charles wasn't there next to him. His suitcase wasn't there either.

“He said there was a family emergency,” Erik turns to see his mother standing in the doorway.

“I messed up, Mama,” he says weakly, tears starting to sting his eyes. “I don't think I'll ever see him again.”

Edith moves away from the door to wrap her arms around her son. “Talk to him, Erik.”

“What if he judges me? What if he's disgusted?” Tears silently fall down his face.

“He would never judge you, liebe,” she presses a kiss to his head. “Just be honest with him, he was honest with you.”

Erik only nods, knowing what he has to do.

-  
Erik pulls up in front of a small white house, parking his car in the driveway. He walks through the grass which was full of leaves, stepping up onto the porch and knocking on the bright red door.

The door opens a couple minutes later, revealing a man in a white muscle tee and blue jeans. “Erik?”

“You remember me?” Erik asks with surprise.

“Of course I remember you, you were practically always in my office,” Logan chuckles. “How are you?”

“That's actually why I'm here, I just need someone to talk to,” he gives him a small smile.

Logan nods in understanding, stepping aside to let Erik in.

Logan’s house was surprisingly neat, except for the living room, which was scattered with kid’s toys.

“You have children?” Erik asks, sitting on a leather couch Logan clears off from them to sit.

“I have a daughter,” he sits down next to him. “So, what's on your mind?”

Erik explains everything from the moment he found out Charles was his roommate, to their conversation last night.

“Jesus,” Logan gets up and walks into the other room, coming back with a glass with dark liquid. “Drink this, you need it.”

“What is it?” Erik takes the glass and takes a small sip, instantly regretting it as it tastes awful.

“Whiskey,” Logan takes the glass away after seeing the look on Erik's face. Logan finishes the glass off in one gulp, setting it down on the coffee table before sitting back down next to Erik. “Why haven't you told him how you felt?” He asks, jumping back to the topic at hand.

Erik sighs. “I was scared, afraid of being rejected.”

“Did it ever occur to you that he could possibly feel the same way?”

“No, I don't think he does,” he knits his eyebrows together. “He's just my friend.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “I've cut friends out of my life before and they never acted like that,” he smiles slyly. “Just ask him how he feels.”

“He already told me how he feels.”

“You're oblivious, kid,” Logan shakes his head. “Ask him how he _feels_.”

Erik's about to open his mouth to say something else, but then a girl, looking about the age of four, runs into the room and nearly jumps onto Logan’s lap.

Logan smiles at her and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Laura, can you say hi?” Logan says to the girl, who looks at Erik, then back at Logan. “She's shy,” he says to him, taking Laura off his lap to go play in front of them.

“Thank you, Logan,” Erik smiles at him and gets up.

Logan walks Erik to the door. “Keep in touch, okay?”

Erik nods, thanking him again before leaving.

-  
“I'll see you on Hanukkah,” Erik hugs his mother goodbye again.

“Call me,” Edith reminds him, kissing him on his cheek before pulling away.

Erik hugs her even tighter. “I will, Mama.”

He pulls away and gets in his car, starting his drive back to university.

He was going to tell Charles, he was going to tell him everything. He wouldn't lose Charles again, not this time.

-  
Erik opens the room to his dorm, frowning when he sees someone else in the room. “Who are you? Where's Charles?”

The blonde boy turns away from making his bed to look at Erik. “I'm your new roommate. Your old one switched with me since I couldn't stand mine. I take it the same goes for you.”

“Where’s your old room?”

“Fifth floor, room 363, it's at the end of the hall. Why?”

Erik doesn't answer, he bolts out of the room and to the elevator, pressing the down button repeatedly.

He gets too impatient and heads for the stairs, starting to run down ten flights, before reaching the fifth floor and following the sign that points to the rooms within the same range of numbers.

Erik turns down the hall, running to the room with the gold numbering, knocking on it repeatedly.

The door opens to reveal a brown haired boy with glasses. “Can I help you?”

“Is Charles here?” Erik asks, his heart racing.

“Look, I'm not switching back. Alex is a dick and I'm sorry you're stuck with him now,” the boy says.

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “I don't care about that, where's Charles?”

“Hank,” Charles comes into view. “It's fine, he's not here for that,” Hank nods, leaving the two of them alone. “Why are you here, Erik?”

“I love you.” His breathing starts to return to normal. “Charles, I've been in love with you for years and I was going to tell you but that day you told me you liked Moira and I figured I just couldn't tell you after hearing that.”

“So I ignored you and avoided you,” Erik continues. “I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I just couldn't be your friend and watch you be happy with someone else who wasn't me,” his eyes start to sting with tears. “No, I don't want to be your friend, Charles. I'm sick of being your friend. I want to be so much more than that.”

“I was selfish and I didn't consider how you felt and I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt until now,” Erik breathes when he finishes, looking up at Charles.

Charles runs a hand through his hair. “Erik, I haven't been completely honest either,” Erik nods and waits for him to continue. “I lied about liking Moira.”

“Wait, what?” Erik doesn't know if he heard him correctly. “You don’t like Moira?”

“No, I don't, I never did,” Charles takes a deep breath this time. “I only told you I did because I liked you, hell, I love you, and I thought it would get you to say how you felt,” Charles’ eyes start to shine with tears. “I'm sorry I caused you pain, Erik. I'm sorry I hurt you, that wasn't ever my intention.”

“I'm sorry I hurt you,” Erik steps closer to him. “I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

Charles shakes his head and smiles, stepping closer to wrap his arms around his neck. “You already have. Ich liebe dich für immer.”

“Forever’s a long time, Charles,” Erik smiles.

“Well it's true,” he leans closer. “We should start being more honest with each other.”

Erik nods in agreement, closing the distance between them and kissing Charles tenderly on the lips. “I love you,” he murmurs against his lips.

“I love you too,” Charles kisses him again before pulling away to hug him tightly. “I've been wanting to do that for years.”

“You and me both,” Erik presses a kiss to his head. “The roommate switch isn't permanent, is it?”

Charles shakes his head. “I doubt Hank will want to switch back though.”

“Well we are,” Erik pulls away and kisses him again. “I'm not letting you go ever again,” he kisses him again, deeper this time.

Charles smiles against the kiss, running his hands through Erik's hair.

“Get a room,” they pull apart to see Alex standing, his bags by his side.

“You're moving back?” Charles asks, resting his arms around Erik's waist, receiving kisses from him.

“Obviously,” Alex grumbles, brushing past them to get in the room.

“I'll go grab my stuff,” Charles kisses him quickly before going into the room, coming out quickly with his suitcase.

Erik takes his hand as they walk to the elevators, pulling him into another kiss on the way there.

Charles giggles, making Erik smile. “I love you so much.”

“We will never get back to the room if you keep doing this,” he kisses him again before walking into the elevator.

“A head start then,” Erik kisses him deeply, moving closer to Charles, who's against the elevator wall.

Charles moves Erik closer by grabbing his hips and yanking him forward. Erik pulls away to start kissing Charles on his neck.

“You were my first kiss, you know,” Charles says.

Erik smiles against his neck. “You were mine too.”

“And you're going to be my _first_ ,” Charles smiles, Erik pulls away and kisses him.

“You seemed pretty...skilled,” Erik chuckles.

“You have no idea,” he brings there lips back together, but Erik pulls back.

A sheepish smile forms on his face. “What did we say about being honest with each other?”

Charles rolls his eyes. “Not going to tell you until we're back in our dorm.”

“Then I won't touch you till then,” Erik kisses him before he pulls away, walking out of the elevator and to their dorm.

Erik unlocks the door, leaving it open for Charles to walk in.

As soon as Charles gets in the room, he closes the door and tackles Erik into a kiss, making him fall on the bed.

Charles moves to straddle himself in Erik's lap, Erik's back against the bedpost. “I thought about you a lot,” Charles moves to start kissing his neck.

“Did you now?” Erik smirks. “What exactly was I doing when you thought about me?”

“This,” Charles moves to kiss his lips. “Then this,” he moves to kiss his jawline and neck.”

Erik moans when he feels Charles lightly graze his Adam’s apple with his teeth. “I thought about you too.”

“Like?”

“Waking up to you every morning,” Charles pulls away and smiles sweetly at him. “Kissing you everyday.”

Charles kisses him lovingly. “Be honest, darling.”

“I am.”

“I mean, be honest,” Charles moves his hands to the hem of Erik's sweater and pulls it off. “Tell me what I did to you,” Charles says lustfully, the words going straight to Erik's cock. Charles rocks his hips forward, a moan escaping the other boy. “Tell me.”

Erik smiles wickedly at him. “Make me.”

“I tell you and then you'll tell me,” Charles says hotly in his ear, kissing him lightly there.

“Deal.”

Charles pulls away to look at him, his fingers trailing over Erik's chest. “I would touch myself to you, Erik. I imagined you touching me, fucking me,” Erik's mouth falls open as Charles squeezes the bulge in his pants. “Tell me, Erik. Tell me or I'll just leave you to watch me touch myself.”

“I imagined you sucking me off and me fingering you,” Charles takes his hand away and replaces it with his hips, rubbing against Erik. “Charles,” he moans.

“I want you, Erik,” Charles kisses him wetly. “Stop holding back.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Erik grabs Charles hips and turns him over, so he's on top. “Not holding back,” he kisses him deeply, before pulling Charles’ shirt off and tossing it to the side. He presses kisses from his lips, all the way down to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it.

He yanks down his jeans, smirking when he sees the large tent in his plaid boxers. Erik looks up to see Charles is watching him from lidded eyes. His cheeks are flushed with arousal and his chest is heaving.

Erik slowly takes his boxers off, his eyes inmedaflu going to Charles’ cock. He was completely hard, his foreskin retracted, and the tip glistening with precome.

His mouth waters at the site, taking Charles’ cock in his mouth. “Erik..oh..” Charles moans, gasping when Erik slides one of his fingers inside of him. “Godddd….”

Erik moves in a second finger, starting to scissor Charles open. He takes Charles’ cock out of his mouth only to replace his fingers with his tongue.

“Erik...I need you,” Charles nearly whines with pleasure.

Erik complies, pulling away to take off his pants and underwear. “I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too, Erik,” he smiles at him, soon fading into a moan when Erik enters him, laying back over him and kissing his neck as he thrusts.

Erik rolls his hips, moaning lowly. “We wasted so many years ignoring each other when we could've been doing this.”

Charles laughs breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Erik and pulling him back into a kiss. “Now we can, forever.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's this too...

_Five years later..._

“There's a lot of people out in the world who can't say they're marrying their best friend, but I can,” Charles smiles warmly at him. “You're my best friend and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you.”

Charles slides the silver band over Erik's finger and kisses his knuckle.

Erik takes the other ring, lining it up with Charles’ finger. “You've been with me through hell and back and I cannot thank you enough for sticking with me for all these years. You're the love of my life, Charles. I love you,” he slides on the ring and kisses him.

_Four more years later…_

“The youth of Westchester is gaining an amazing person to help guide them. I'd like to honor that person today by giving them their degree. Ladies and gentlemen, that person is Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr.”

The audience starts clapping as Charles goes up to the podium to accept his doctorate. Erik snaps a quick picture, even though no phones were allowed in the building, and meets him at the bottom of the podium.

“I'm so proud of you,” Erik embraces him.

“I couldn't have done it without you,” Charles kisses him lovingly.

“And I can't imagine my life without you,” Erik kisses him back with the same amount of love. “Let’s go home, Professor. Our kids are waiting,”

Charles smiles and wraps his arm around his waist as they walk to the car, holding his hand as they drive home.

“Daddy!” David squeals, running over to Charles as soon as he walks through the door.

Charles picks him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Where are your brother and sisters?”

“In the kitchen with Bubby,” Charles looks over at Erik, who's smiling sheepishly at him.

“Erik-”

“I'm not saying anything, I pinky-swore,” he walks off into the kitchen.

Charles trails behind him, walking in the kitchen to see Peter, Wanda, Lorna, and Edith all frosting a cake.

“What's all this?” Charles sets David down and walks over to his other kids.

“We made you a cake!” Peter says proudly, stepping aside to show Charles the white frosted cake with congratulations written in red.

“I love it,” Charles kisses him and the rest of his kids and hugs them all. “I love you all so much.”

-  
Charles cuddles up to Erik later that night in bed. “Remind me to get that recipe from your mother, the cake was really good.”

“It was my recipe, actually,” Erik presses a kiss to his head.

“Don't lie to me, Erik,” Charles teases.

Erik chuckles. “I'm not. I can cook.”

“You're telling me this now?”

“I've never been one to tell you things right away…” Charles playfully hits him on the arm. “I took a class junior year of high school. That's how I beat you at chess too.”

Charles scoffs. “You didn't beat me.”

“Well, I was going to win, but I kissed you instead, Erik corrects.

Charles smiles. “I remember that day. We fought soon after.”

“We fought a lot,” he laces his fingers with Charles’. “We were stupid.”

“You were stubborn,” Charles laughs. “Still are.”

“Well you're stuck with me, forever.”

Charles kisses him tenderly. “Wouldn't want it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and more chapters are on the way!! :)


End file.
